gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MA-06 Val Walo
|image=MA-06(VAL-WALO) front c.jpg;Front (Cruise Mode) MA-06(VAL-WALO) front a.jpg;Below (Cruise Mode) MA-06(VAL-WALO) front b.jpg;Rear (Cruise Mode) 0083MA-06ValVaro.jpg;Front (Combat Mode) |transformable=No |production=Limited Production |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Armor |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=MA-06 |OfficialName=Val Walo |archetype=MA-05 Bigro |oftheline= |first=0079 |last=0083 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, |manufacturer=Principality of Zeon |operator=Principality of Zeon, Kelly Layzner |pilot=Kelly Layzner |paccommodation=Pilot only (in standard cockpit in main body) |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=22.5 |sensorrange=111000 |length=68.0 |width=46.0 |weight=379.8 |emptyweight=254.1 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=26030 |propRocketThrusters=720000 |armaments=Large mega particle cannon 2 x 2-tube missile pod 2 x anti-aircraft beam gun 4 x 110mm vulcan gun 3 x plasma leader |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The MA-06 Val Varo is a mobile armor from the anime OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technological and Combat Abilities The Val Varo was a major improvement over the original Bigro. The jammer was removed, but it had a much more powerful armament. It sported a mega-particle cannon, two anti-air beam guns, a pair of 2-tube missile pods, vulcan cannons, larger claws, and three "plasma leaders", a big improvement over the original leader weapon used on the MAX-03 Adzam. They would open up, deploy around a target, and emit electrical plasma that would overload a mobile suit's systems and electronics. Armaments ;*Large Mega Particle Cannon ;*2-Tube Missile Pod ;*Anti-Aircraft Beam Gun ;*110mm Vulcan Gun ;*Plasma Leader History In the last few weeks of the One Year War, a variant of the MA-05 Bigro was produced, the MA-06 Val Varo. However due to the late time of the war, only a handful were built during the war, and only saw combat at A Baoa Qu. One known unit survived the war and was repaired by crippled Zeon pilot Kelly Layzner in his junkyard in the depths of the Lunar city Von Braun. In UC 0083, Kelly joined forces with his old wingmate Anavel Gato to help him in the Delaz Fleet Operation Stardust. Kelly modified the Val Varo so that could pilot it in his one-armed state and attacked the Albion (MSC-07) while it was docked at Von Braun. The battle however ended with the death of Kelly and the destruction of the Val varo at the hands of the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Vernian "Zephyranthes". Gallery MA-06(VAL-WALO) front c.jpg MA-06(VAL-WALO) front b.jpg MA-06(VAL-WALO) front a.jpg gundam-ma-061.jpg ma_valvaro_a.gif ma_valvaro_b.gif ma-06dddc.jpg valvaroclaw.jpg|The Val Varo grasping the RX-78GP01-Fb in its left claw valvaro1.jpg|The Val Varo as it appeared when Kou discovered it in Lt. Layzner's hangar valvarocannon.jpg|Close up of the Val Varo's Mega Particle Cannon plasmaleader1.jpg|One of the Val Varo's Plasma Leaders plasmaleader2.jpg|The Plasma Leaders in action valvaroleaving.jpg|The Val Varo ascending from its hidden location in Kelly Laynzer's hangar in Von Braun valvaroend.jpg|The Val Varo's last moments as it plunges into the lunar surface after losing its first and only battle with the RX-78GP01-Fb 150px-MA-06_Val_Varo.jpg|SD MA-06 Val Varo as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ma-06-antiairbeamgun.jpg|Anti-air beam gun ma-06-megaparticlecannon.jpg|Mega particle cannon ma-06-plasmaleader.jpg|Plasma leader External Links *Val Varo on MAHQ ja:MA-06 ヴァル・ヴァロ